


"You are my heaven."

by frogsandrosbifs



Series: The Dragon's Queen [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar shows unexpected affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You are my heaven."

They had been magnificent tonight ; the life of the Tourney and Feast thrown in their honour at Casterly Rock. The King and the Queen ; she still felt like smiling when they called her  _Queen_ , but she was wise enough not to do so. She was not a little girl anymore, she was not a Lady anymore, she was the Queen and the Lioness, and she did not have to feel pleased when they called her that way, as it was a simple truth.

They hardly had had any time to be alone together, but they both finally went to bed, exhausted — him more than her, it seemed, as festivities tended to drain his energy, while they made her feel all the more alive and excited. She grinned at him, that girlish grin she had forbidden herself to show all night, and cuddled up against him. For the occasion, she had decided that they would sleep in her own bedroom, where she had spent her childhood. Cersei was still feeling talkative, buzzed from the dances and the wine, but she knew better.

They cuddled for a while, sometimes kissing in the lights of candles.

_"You are my heaven."_

It came out of nowhere — she had been resting her head on his torso, almost drifting to sleep. Cersei looked at him, not sure how to respond to this. She was pleased, she was so pleased and she almost blushed like on their wedding night.  _He loves me._

She grinned and kissed him again, with more fervour.

_Words are wind. Let me show you how much you mean._

 


End file.
